So Much for Death to us Part
by SecretanimeFreak
Summary: Devon is a 17 year old girl who shares the same curse as Kenny McCormick what happens when they decide to try and die together when their mother's are both dead? One-shot.


**This story was on my other account so if you have read it before please don't accuse me of copying my own work. Don't believe me? Message my other account about it. Thank You.**

**This story has been revised but it's pretty much still the same thing.**

_**This means a memory**_

**Warning: This story has gore in it, well I attempted to write something gorey.**

**I wrote this in 1 day. And I had major writers block so bring on the criticism oh and it's NOT a yaoi although I might write one in the near future! Enjoy the story:)**

The media awaits for any sudden movement, even the slightest movement of a fly's wing causes the dark night to be devoured by the immense light of the paparazzi's flashes. Even from up here I could see all the news cameras pointing up towards us.

Waiting, just waiting, for any sudden movement.

The radio blared behind us. "Two teens about to jump off of Hells Pass hospital. They have been identified as Devon Lucien and Kenny McCormick who are both seventeen years old." Hmm that was quick it only took them twenty five minutes to figure out who we were. I thought as I moved a strand of brick red hair out of my face.

You must be wondering why we're up in some building and in the limelight of the news. Yes, we are going to kill ourselves. But only because we know both of us can't die. Our mothers told us about the cult meetings and how they went for free beer. Apparently they were the only ones willing to sacrifice their flesh and blood, their own child growing inside of them for free beer.

They're both dead now. The only question left is can Kenny and I finally die…and stay dead? We both have lived with the same curse of dying and them being brought back to life with no one ever remembering the tragic event that would take our lives a million times over, no one remembered but us.

"Do you want to do it now?" Kenny, my boyfriend said casually like we were having a normal conversation.

"Sure why not?" I said responding with the same tone. He raised an eyebrow up and looked me over with eyes full of mischief.

"Fine" I said taking off my shirt and shorts only leaving on my bra and underwear. Kenny wanted to die seeing me naked but this is as far as I would go since he wanted to die in public. In exchange he was only wearing his boxers. I didn't really care it's not like any of them would remember right? What if we did actually die and stay dead. I just wanted it to be recorded, just in case we came back to life. Can that many people really forget what was about to happen?

We both stepped on to the very edge of the building the crowd below got louder. I could hear a helicopter in the distance. I could hear people on megaphones trying to talk us out of it. Kenny smirked but I kept a straight face. We both knew nobody could talk us out of this.

"Devon..." Kenny said in a serious tone. I quickly turned around he never used that tone of voice.

"What is it-" He pushed his tongue down my throat the suddenness of his tongue intertwining with mine made me stumble back, my foot slipped but his arms wrapped around me preventing me from falling over. Our lips parted, our breaths mingled. He moved his hands to my hips.

"I"-pant-"wanted"-pant-"one last kiss." He panted. I hit his bare chest playfully.

"Idiot, you almost killed me."

"Isn't that the plan?" He grinned making him even more handsome then he already was. I grabbed his hand, our fingers laced together.

"On three?" He asked me.

I counted slowly "1..2" We both jumped never waiting for three. The air slapped my face, it swept my hair back the cold wind bit my skin leaving tiny bumps behind. The floor got closer and closer until it was one inch from my face in a second everything went black, white hot pain was the only thing I could feel. It suddenly left, like it had never been there. In a split second comfort washed over me as I headed up towards the sky or at least I think it's the sky. Weren't we falling down?

There was a long white line penetrating the darkness around us, so white I thought I might go blind, but I didn't.

"Are we going to heaven?" Kenny said in awe, I looked over at him we were still holding hands. Suddenly we stopped moving towards the light.

"No, we're going to hell" I said plainly. Something invisible pushed against my chest and I started falling. I admit it I'm scared. I've only been to hell once I wasn't anxious to get there. It started getting hotter as we fell. Everything was different this time though because death is lonely. You never die and someone is next to you, you get swallowed up by the darkness waiting to pass onto the next world the whole trip is lonely. Until you get to hell or heaven if it's hell then you wish you were lonely instead. This must mean something else then. I looked into Kenny's sparkling blue eyes. We both knew what was coming next.

Liquid stung my face and entered my mouth the flaming hot liquid ran through my tongue like a cheese grater. And I knew we had fallen into the lake of fire, for a split second I wanted to let go of his hand but he squeezed it ever so slightly and I squeezed back with the smallest strength I could muster. Bony hands that felt like razor blades scratched my arms making the pain double as the hot fire licked my open wounds. Barbed wires wrapped around my legs and arm they dug into my skin grinding back and forth ripping my skin. It pulled my body in two different directions, I could feel my muscles tear from my bones. Something sharp bit into my side it was a weird creature and it was eating me! I screamed in shock something crawled into my mouth and chocked me, as it slashed my esophagus, the worst part was that I couldn't die there was no escaping this pain because I was already dead. My insides felt like they were being soaked with acid, I shakily looked to my left, I was still holding Kenny's hand. His throat was being sliced open I shut my eyes.

MAKE THIS STOP ALREADY PLEASE! Something stabbed through my torso. Injuring the creature that was eating my stomach.

I hate hell with a burning passion as hot as this liquid.

Hell is that whatever was on earth is down here and even much worse things. Hell makes you remember every bad thing you experienced on earth, never making you forget. While in heaven (as I heard) doesn't make you remember anything, only your loved ones.

Right now I was being played my most painful death in my mind but I could feel it like it was happening all over again.

_My fingers were all getting cut off slowly and laid in a neat line on a flat plate in front of me. While the killer licked his lips as he continued to do the same with my other hand. I had a knife two inches into my stomach and it would get an inch deeper if I whimpered from the pain._

Stop.

_The killer laughed as tears ran down my face._

Stop this.

"_Eat them." He commanded me, more tears ran down my face. As he twisted the knife in my stomach. _

STOP SHOWING ME THIS!

Everything abruptly stopped and I felt myself drop with a heavy thud onto something that felt like a flat surface. I noticed my body didn't hurt anymore, the memory didn't play in my mind. Was I alive again, had I died and came back to life?

I opened my eyes slowly to see Kenny leaning over me. He helped me up I stumbled a bit.

"A-are you alright." He asked in a shaky voice.

"Fi-ne" I answered my voice cracking in the middle. I noticed there was a lot of dirt around us. It still felt pretty hot but not as hot as before.

We were still in hell.

That's when I saw Satan standing in front of both of us, I haven't seen him since I was 9 years old. That's the first time I came to hell and met Kenny down here he was the reason we both got out of hell, once.

"Alright my time is up."He said in a low growl.

Time? What was he talking about?

"Your souls don't belong to me I can only toy around with you for so long. You're permanently immortal, now that your mothers are dead."

"What does that mean?" I said in a whisper scared to speak any louder.

"It means you guys get to go back to earth except nothing can kill you now. No Heaven or Hell for you guys either, but you're always welcome here though." I almost cringed I didn't want to come back here if that meant having to go through all that again. He laughed loudly making his voice echo.

"You two belong to Cthulhu, I'm only here to deliver the message."

"Message?" Both Kenny and I said.

"Now that the deal has been permanently made, you two can't be reborn since your mothers are dead, you have gained immortality so you can do Cthulhu's bidding."

"Bidding?" Kenny asked.

"Don't worry he won't need you for another two hundred years. Enjoy your immortality. Now get out." He spat. Everything went black.

**~X~X~X~**

I felt a soft breeze hit my face I opened my eyes quickly and saw I was sitting under a tree. I looked down to see I was fully dressed, I looked around it was night time it was noisy to, I could here police cars helicopters people on megaphones. My eyes widened as I saw two teens on top of a building about to jump off. The same building Kenny and I jumped off of.

"I think I get it." Someone said next to me. I slowly turned my head to see Kenny sitting under the same tree. He got up and so did I. We both walked to the crowd of people awaiting any sudden movement from the two teens and I suddenly knew it too. We had replacements now if we 'died' in front of other people we were replaced by someone else.

We were now near the front ignoring the cops trying to push us back we looked up at them as they stepped onto the edge they hoped off, that got the cops off our backs. Kenny turned to me.

"Want to get married?" He said as the two body's crashed on the ground and splattered blood on the side of his face. I also felt some blood hit my left cheek.

"Yes!" I said happily. As cameras pointed at what was left of the two body's splattered all over the ground.

**I listened to Liquor & Love Lost by BMTH 3 times and the whole plot had already developed I just added details.**

**Never write when you have writers block! JUST KIDDING do whatever you want~  
>Oh and please leave a review thank you!<strong>


End file.
